


Second Chance

by PyromaniacalKitten



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Because I DO WHAT I WANT, I AM AWARE THIS IS NOT HOW REINCARNATION WORKS. I KNOW., M/M, also they have appearances that aren't in any main adaptations, im shoving as many of my fave tropes as i can, its like a weird mix between a modern and reincarnation au??, my first fanfiction, please me gentle with me I'm trying, tybalt curses way too much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyromaniacalKitten/pseuds/PyromaniacalKitten
Summary: Tybalt's nightmares have been getting worse lately. Its the same dream over and over, a battle between him and another. He is the victor, but it doesn't feel like it. 
Then he meets the boy in his dream. While he's awake. 
What the hell is happening?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION IM SORRY THAT ITS BAD. 
> 
> i would really appreciate feedback but please be gentle i am very fragile

CHAPTER ONE

_The clashing of steel is still clanging loudly among the increasing shouts of the surrounding crowd. The two young men go at each other furiously. A third attempts to part them. He shouts at both to stop. The darker-haired boy stabs his rapier into the torso across from him. All is silent. The boy stares down at the dying body in shock before running away._

Tybalt awoke, shouting in fear. That dream again. It had haunted him for the past few months, and he had no idea what it meant. Who was that brown haired guy in front of him? Why were the fighting? He had no idea, and it still scared him. Tybalt peeled the sheets from his body and swung himself out of bed. It was still half an hour before he had to get up for his first day of junior year.

He dragged himself out of his room and down the intricate staircase his uncle had designed. The kitchen was a mess from dinner. Anthony must have gone home early. Tybalt sighed and opened a cabinet, pulling out a brand-name sugar cereal. His aunt hated sugar cereals, but Julie loved them, and she loved Julie. As he gathered the rest of his ingredients and plopped down into a chair by the kitchen table, his cousin came down the stairs.

“Hey, Tyb! You’re up pretty early!”

“Yeah,” he sighed, “I just, woke up. You know.”

“You had that scary dream again, didn’t you?” Julie asked, crossing her arms.

“Fine. Yes.”

“You have to talk to someone about that, Tybalt! It’s unhealthy to keep in recurring nightmares like that!”

“I did tell someone, Jules, I told you, right?” She gently hit the side of his head.

“Besides me, dumb-butt. Someone who can help.”

“I don’t need help,” Tybalt grumbled. Julie sighed before sitting in the chair across from him. Tybalt started shovelling the cereal into his mouth, staring off into space.

“So… It’s my first day of Highschool!” Julie exclaimed.

“Yeah,” Tybalt answered, “You excited?”

She smiled as wide as she could and nodded. “I wonder if I’ll find my… special someone!”

“Juliet Maria Capulet. You are fourteen years old. A soulmate isn’t just going to appear.”

“That’s what you think. OOH, what about you, Tyb? Any ladies you’re thinking about?” Tybalt turned away. “I don’t have the time or patience for romantic endeavors.”

“Psh. Lame-o.”

After finishing their breakfasts, the cousins went back upstairs to their respective rooms. They had just enough time to get everything they needed shoved into their backpacks before running outside to catch the bus. Tybalt shoved himself into an empty seat by the window. He sighed in relief at the fact that he hadn’t run into his aunt on the way out. The two didn’t have the best relationship. He watched the large suburban house drift away as the bus continued onto its next stop.

The people around him chattered excitedly about the new year. Tybalt wasn’t thrilled. More homework, more teachers to figure out, more needless interaction with other students. He didn’t like school. At all. He hated the kids, the mindless annoying drones filling the hallways with their idiocy. He hated the walls, trapping him within. But he especially hated the Montagues. Oh, god, the Montagues. The family was similar enough to his own, and yet his burning loathing continued. The youngest of the family, Romeo and Benvolio, were just a year younger than him. They were so annoying that it seemed they were still middle schoolers. Tybalt was already an outcast at school labeled the “bad boy”. But even all the people he threatened or beat up, he could never quite catch the Montagues. His main goal for the year was to sock each one right in the jaw.

The bus slowed as it pulled into the school driveway. Tybalt grabbed his backpack and followed the masses into the building. As he twisted in his locker combination, he unfortunately ran into the two people he was hoping not to see.

“Hey, Tybalt!” Romeo called, “How’s it going?”

“Dont talk to me, Montague,” He growled in return. He slammed his locker and turned to face the two.

Except.

There were three.

Romeo and Benvolio, with their dirty blond hair and easy smiles stood in front of him. But behind the Montagues was another. He was a bit taller, with messy, curly brown hair and tan skin. He smiled like his companions, but there was something more to it, more mischievous and teasing. He looked Tybalt in the eye.

“Who’s your friend?” Tybalt asked.

The brown haired boy stepped forward, extending his hand. “Mercutio. I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Tybalt scowled, looking between Mercutio’s hand and his face. This guy was a friend of the Montagues, and therefore an enemy of Tybalt’s. “What did these buffoons tell you? How badly I could whoop their asses if I got around to it?”

Mercutio laughed. It was a nice sound, easy and soft, and yet it seemed mocking. “Oh, god, you guys were right, this guy’s hilarious!” Tybalt clenched his fists.

“Mercutio is new this year,” Said Benvolio, “But Romeo and I met him online last year.”

“So I wouldn’t have to deal with even more bullshit if you two had actually had lives? Typical, causing more trouble for me.” Tybalt turned and walked away. He couldn’t afford to start a fight on the first day. As he was leaving, Romeo said something, and he heard Mercutio laugh again.

Tybalt found his first class, chemistry, right before the first bell rang. He sat at an empty table near the back. The teacher had begun to take roll when she was interrupted by the classroom door being kicked open. Mercutio shuffled in. “Sorry I’m late, I was busy picking up all the freshman chicks,” He announced.

He swung around the tables and sat right next to Tybalt. “Tybalt. Tybs. Tibby. Tybaltron 2000.” Mercutio said, punctuating each word by nudging him with his elbow.

“Stop.”

“What. Is up.”

“Shut up.” Mercutio leaned back in his chair and folded his arms behind his head.

“Nah.”

“Why are you so goddamn annoying?” Tybalt huffed.

“Why are you so goddamn edgy?” He countered. He took a moment to sweep his curls in front of his eyes and slouch. “Myeh I’m Tybalt and I’m gonna fight everyone cuz I’m the edgiest dude in Virginia. Shut up, mom, this is the real me!”

“Jokes on you, asshole,” Tybalt said, narrowing his eyes, “I don’t have a mom.”

Mercutio turned to face him. “Oh, shit. Sorry, man.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“If it makes you feel any better, me either.”

“I didn’t ask for your fucking life story, dipshit.”

“Damn. Take a chill pill, Edgelord.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Hm. How about I do, just to annoy you? I’ve got some more. Grumps. Angry McEdgepants. Mike Tybson.”

Tybalt stood up, shoving his chair backwards and slamming his palms on the table. “SHUT THE FUCK UP, MERCUTIO!”

“Mister Capulet!” The teacher shouted from the front of the classroom. “Language! And Mister Escalus, I understand you are new to this district, but please save messing around until the end of class!”

Tybalt slunk back down into his chair. Mercutio looked over and smiled. An actual smile, with just a hint of that teasing attitude. Tybalt looked away. He was warm all over. From anger, of course. Nothing else.

 

The hour passed, and Tybalt moved to his next class. Fortunately, it was Mercutio-free. As were his third and fourth. But the fifth and final class weren’t. History was never one of Tybalt’s strong suits. Well, neither was anything else, since he never payed attention in class anyway. But it was made even worse when his new ‘friend’ sat in the seat right behind him.

“Heyyy! It’s my main man Tybalt!” Mercutio shouted into his ear.

“I’m not your ‘man’.”

Mercutio sat back in his chair. “No, not yet,” he quietly said to himself.

“What?” Tybalt asked, turning to face him.

“Nothing! Nothing.”

“How many times am I going to have to tell you to fuck off?” Mercutio let out his laugh, that Tybalt had the misfortune to have heard at least four times this day so far.

The class passed excruciatingly slowly, and it was made worse by Mercutio’s meddling. Every couple of minutes, he would do something specifically to annoy Tybalt. Kicked his chair, flicked his ear, made annoying yet quiet noises. He was _this_ close to turning around and punching him, but he used all his willpower to hold back. He really, really could not get in trouble on the first day.

The bell rang and Tybalt swung his backpack over and almost jumped to the door. He just wanted to leave as soon as possible. But of course, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, me and the Montacrew are gonna play some COD, you wanna join?”

Tybalt scowled. “I want nothing to do with you or those annoying sacks of shit!” He turned and began to leave.

“Tybalt, wait!”

“What!” he spun around to answer, seething.

“You have something on your shirt.” Mercutio pointed to a spot.

“No I don-” a second later, the tip of Tybalt’s nose stung, and Mercutio was running far, far away. Tybalt growled. Good, he knows how to save his own ass.

 

“Tybalt!” He was greeted by his cousin as soon as he stepped into the bus. “How was your first day?” He took a seat beside Juliet, swinging his bag down to his feet.

“Fine,” he grumbled. “But how was yours? That’s what we all want to know.” He smiled a bit as her face lit up.

“I met this boy,” She said, grinning. “And, well, he asked me out,”

“What? Julie, you can’t date someone you just met! Who is this kid?”

“I think you know him, actually,” She looked up at him. “His name’s Romeo, and he’s super dreamy…”

“You’re. You’re dating one of those Montague F-....jerks?”

“He’s not a jerk, Tyb! He’s nice! And charming! And reeeeaallly cute,”

Tybalt snorted. “I can’t control who you date or don’t. But I don’t like him.”

“You don’t like anyone.”

“I like you, silly.” She blew a raspberry at him.

 

The bus rolled to a stop in front of the Capulet estate. Tybalt went straight to his room. He didn’t have anything to do, but the next two hours he could hear Juliet listening to pop songs in the next room over. Dinner came, and the awkward silence between Tybalt and his aunt went unnoticed by talkative and excited Julie. Her parents weren’t too thrilled about her news either, but would do anything for her, and accepted. Tybalt escaped to his room again as soon as he was finished. It was early, but he got into his bed. The only thing on his mind was Mercutio. Why had he been so focused on being his friend? Why was he so annoying? Why were his brown curls so perfect, and his smile so easy? Tybalt pushed these thoughts away. He didn’t want to think about him.

He wondered if he would have his nightmare again. Most likely, as he was having it more and more often. Almost every night he watched himself kill that man, that boy, in front of him. The one with the curled hair and tan skin, the one who looked up at him in so much pain, and smiled at him instead of scowling. And then it hit him.

The boy in his dream was Mercutio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know its kinda repetitive but lets be honest school days are the most boring and monotonous things ever.
> 
> ALSO CATS

CHAPTER TWO

Tybalt didn’t get much sleep that night. Well, he never really got much sleep, but this was less than usual. He was already staring up at the ceiling in thought when his blaring alarm finally went off. He went through his morning routine blandly, unable to think about anything but the previous night’s revelation. He had never seen Mercutio before yesterday, right? So why had he been in his dreams for the past months? Though to be honest, he could see the two of them engaged in a battle of some sort.

“Tybalt?” His cousin’s concerned voice broke him out of his thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“What? Yeah. I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Well I was trying to tell you I’m going to the library after school with Romeo.”

“Nope ok I’m not fine anymore.”

“But Tyb!” Juliet whined, “We’re gonna study together!”

Tybalt narrowed his eyes. “I can’t really stop you, can I?” He growled.

“Nope!” She confirmed with a smile, jumping from her seat.

Another miserable day of school was ahead, and yet Tybalt was too preoccupied to feel his usual resent. He trudged to his first class, backpack slung over one of his shoulders. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. Mercutio was in his first class. Tybalt scowled. He really did not want to see that asshole again. He had had enough of his perfectly curled locks framing his bright face. Or well, technically he had only seen him one day. Or something. He shook his head. It didn’t matter. He was going to have to face him anyway.

Pushing the door open lazily with his foot, he entered the classroom with a sharp glare aimed at anyone who decided to look at him. Mercutio included, No, especially. He ignored the small wave he gave him. Fucker was not getting off as easily as he did the day before. He made his way to an empty seat when a girl whispered to him. “Assigned seats! Check the chart!” He flipped her off. Tybalt Capulet sits wherever the fuck he wants to.

Until the teacher intervenes, of course. Damn authority figures. And just his luck, he was assigned to sit the the right of the very person he was avoiding.

“Yo, Tybs,” Mercutio greeted him again. Tybalt refused to answer, only shooting a glower. Neither of them moved for a few moments, Mercutio determined to get a response and Tybalt determined not to give one. Tybalt bored into Mercutio’s eyes, those deep brown eyes with that constant glint of humor that seemed to silently taunt him in their own twisted way. He looked away, feeling flushed.

Tybalt saw a satisfied yet sympathetic smirk out of the corner of his eye. He had never turned away first when glaring. Never. But something about Mercutio just made him incapable.

Tybalt tried to focus on the lesson for once, just to stop thinking about anything else. But his eyes kept drifting to the side, taking in the boy next to him. The way his bored expression pressed into his palm. The way his soft breaths moved through his body. The way his shirt hung perfectly from his shoulders.

“See something you like?” Mercutio asked out of nowhere, a raised eyebrow and a gentle tease in his smile.

Tybalt looked away again. “I see something that needs to shut up before I shut him up myself.”

“Ooh. That’s an idea.” He murmured, scooting his chair closer. “But how are you planning on doing that? Hmm?”

“Don’t tempt me, asswipe,” He growled, raising a fist. Tybalt took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. “Okay. I get it. You’re trying to make me mad cuz you think it’s fun. Jokes on you, shitlord. I’m already as mad as I can get when it comes to you.”

Mercutio let out a soft laugh, covering his mouth with his hand so he wouldn’t be caught by the teacher. “He’s done it, folks, He’s managed to evade the attack and yet he’s gained 3 edge points in the process! Truly amazing!”

“I fucking hate you, Escalus.”

 

The majority of the day passed relatively quickly, to Tybalt’s surprise. The bad part was it was only feeling so fast because he couldn’t stop thinking about Mercutio. Who does that? Who spends an entire day thinking about someone they met the day before? For that matter, who has recurring nightmares about killing said someone? Before they met? Even so, Tybalt found his mind - and eyes - straying towards Mercutio. It was almost a blessing he only had two classes with him.

And finally the last bell rang. Tybalt shoved his books into his bag, letting out all his confusion and frustration on his schoolwork.

“Easy there, Tybtizzle. Backpack didn’t do shit to you.” The now-familiar voice called from behind him.

“Why do you keep doing that!” Tybalt shouted.

“Doing what?”

“Talking to me. Haven’t I made it clear I don’t want anything to do with you?”

“Says the guy who’s been checking me out all day.”

“Che- What? No! I have not!”

“Dude. You’ve been staring at me like, every second you can. What else would you call it?”

Tybalt clenched his fists in embarrassment. Half the time he hadn't even realised he was doing it. “I-It’s not like that.” “Then what?” Tybalt considered explaining, but shook his head. “Nevermind. Just go the fuck away before I finally wreck your shit.”

“Too late, T-man. You’ve got me curious. I’m not leaving until you tell me.”

“Yeah? Well I am.” Tybalt zipped his backpack closed with one furious motion and stomped out of the room.

As he made his way to his bus he realised Mercutio was still behind him. Tybalt scowled. He made a sharp turn into a hallway to try to lose him.

“I told you I’m not leaving until you tell me!”

“FUCK OFF!” Tybalt quickened his pace and dove down every turn he saw. It was useless. Mercutio somehow managed to keep up with every move, shouting variations of his name and the phrase ‘tell me’.

Eventually he gave up. He ran out the front doors of the school and raced to his bus right before the doors closed. With. Mercutio inside.

Fuck.

He decided to ignore him. As Tybalt looked around for his cousin, he saw her sitting next to someone else he would rather have not. Romeo.

Double fuck.

That’s right, that fuckwad was going to the library with Juliet.

“Tybalt!” Juliet shouted excitedly, “Who’s your friend?”

“He’s not my friend.” He grunted, sitting in the only open seat a few rows away from Julie. Mercutio decided to plop right next to him.

“I’m Mercutio. You’re Juliet then? Romeo told me all about you.” She beamed.

“C’mon, ‘Cutio. Don’t embarrass me in front of the cutie!" Romeo flirted.

“Everything that comes out of your mouth embarrasses you plenty,” Complained Tybalt.

“Aw, Tyb, don’t be rude!” Julie said.

“Yeah, Tyb, don’t be rude,” Mocked Mercutio. Tybalt didn’t respond.

“So if the two of you aren’t friends, what’s your relation?” Juliet asked.

“We’re dating.” Mercutio answered matter-of-factly. He tussled Tybalt’s dark hair.

“We are NOT.” He shouted, shoving him off angrily. “

Yes we are.” Mercutio told Julie, “We have been secret lovers for three years and are very much in love.” Julie just giggled.

“Do you want me to destroy you?”

“Oh, My love, but what of the children?” Mercutio said with a flair.

“WE DON’T HAVE ANY FUCKING CHILDREN AND WE AREN’T TOGETHER AND I WILL RIP YOUR INTESTINES OUT AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASS.” At this, Mercutio doubled over in laughter. He snorted a little. It was kind of cute. Tybalt felt his face warm and looked out the window instead.

The bus screeched to a halt in front of the library, and Julie waved a quick goodbye to her cousin, enthusiastically pulling Romeo with her. The two rode in silence until the bus finally arrived at Tybalt’s stop.

Tybalt was angry, although not surprised, to see Mercutio still behind him. He spun to face him.

“What the fuck was that about?”

“What?”

“I don’t know. The dating thing or whatever.”

“Dude. You are way too easy to upset.”

“Yeah, no shit.” He began to walk away. And the parasite followed. And then they were joined by another creature.

“Aw, who’s this lil guy?” Mercutio asked, bending down to see the ratty grey cat.

“God. Not again.”

“What’s his name?”

“Shut up. He’s not mine.”

“Oh my god, Tybalt.”

“What?”

“You’re a walking trope.”

“I’m a what?”

“A trope. You’re the tough guy who feeds kittens in the park.”

“I fed him, like once. He just won’t leave me alone.”

“Mhhmm. Sure. How long ago did you feed him? Last week? Yesterday?”

“Like six years ago. Shut up.”

“Tybalt, this cat is not six years old.”

“FuCK OK I FED HIM SUNDAY IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU?”

Mercutio grinned. “So what’s his name again?”

“Stormy,” Tybalt mumbled.

“That’s a cute name.”

“Whatever.”

“Any others around?”

“Ranger, Gertrude, and Elephant.”

“Holy shit.”

“I may be an asshole, but I’m not gonna let starving alley cats die.”

“I get you man. I’m just glad I found your soft side.”

“Too bad for you, you don’t get the ‘soft’ side.”

“Not yet.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Tybalt shouted.

“Nothing. Tell me about them.”

“No.”

“C’mon, Tell me about your kitties.”

“They’re not mine.”

“What’s Elephant like?”

“Fat son of a bitch,” Tybalt gave in, “Mooching off the others. I only feed him because if I don’t he’ll take Gertie’s.”

“And who’s Gertie?”

“Cream. Pretty small. Timid. Took a while for her to trust me.”

“Cute.”

“What?”

“It’s so cute that you know each of the strays around here.”

“No it’s not. Shut up. Besides, Stormy and Ranger aren’t stray, they’re feral.”

“What’s the difference?” Mercutio asked.

“Strays were abandoned by owners. Ferals were born without.”

“So which are you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you a stray or a feral?”

“I’m not a fucking alley cat, that’s what.”

“You totally are. You’re the gracious ruler of these cats. The Prince of Cats.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“You know I’m right.”

“Stray, then.” Tybalt finally answered.

“Yeah, me too.” Mercurio sighed.

 

At last they were in front of the Capulet estate. More like a McMansion. Tybalt swung the door open and gestured into the wide entry hall. “Coming in?” He asked with a sigh. Mercutio grinned.

“Tybalt? Is that you?” A distant feminine voice asked.

“Yeah, Auntie!”

“Did you bring a friend this year?”

“Yeah!”

Mercutio nudged him with his shoulder. “The fuck is it?” Tybalt asked him quietly.

“You said I’m your friend.”

“Shut up.”

“I _win_. I’m your _friend_.”

“Shut. Up.”

“Who’s the lady?”

“My aunt. Huge bitch. Hates me.”

The two marched up the spiraling staircase and into Tybalt’s room.

“Dude. This is a dump.” Mercutio said, looking around at the piles of trash and clothing littering the carpeted floor.

“I don’t have people in here very often, okay?”

“So not only am I your friend now, I’m also the first non-family member in your room in the past year?”

“You aren’t giving me much of a choice, are you?” Tybalt shed his backpack beside his desk and sat on his bed.

“You still haven’t told me, you know.” Mercutio said, taking a seat next to him.

“Told you what?”

“Why you’ve been staring at me all day.”

“Its nothing. Its stupid.”

“If you wanna get rid of me you’re gonna have to tell me.”

Tybalt took a deep breath. “You’re in my dreams.” He blurted.

“What?” Mercutio laughed, “That’s- what?”

“Shut the fuck up, I told you it was stupid.”

“But that’s like, one night of dreaming.”

Tybalt shook his head. “I’ve had this dream for months now.”

“Yeah. Ok. I’m gonna go now.”

“I’m not crazy, Mercutio. You’re there.”

“Yeah, Sure thing. But you told me, so I’m leaving.” He headed out the bedroom door.

“Wait,” Tybalt called, standing. Mercutio turned. “I-. I’m sorry.

“What for?”

“You know. Being such a dick. Or whatever.”

Mercutio smiled. “See you tomorrow, Your Highness.” He left.

 

Juliet finally came home about two hours later. Tybalt barely heard her voice calling his name. He was lying on his bed, arm over his eyes. She gently knocked on his door before coming in.

“Tybalt? You alright?” He sat up and nodded.

“How was the library?”

“Great! Romeo’s so smart! He likes classic literature!”

“Good for him.”

“...So how was your time with Mercutio?”

“Awful.”

“Aw, come on, he’s not that bad! I like him, anyway!”

“You like everyone.”

“True, but for a reason! He’s funny.” Julie poked him. “And cute.”

“No he’s not.”

“Yes, he so is.”

“Maybe a little bit.”

“I knew it! You like him!”

“I DON’T. We just met. And he’s annoying.”

“You blushed the entire bus ride.” “I did NOT.”

“Whatever you say. I’ll let you figure this out for yourself. See you in the morning!” She gave him one last smile before closing the door.

 

God damnit. He already was having trouble keeping him out of his head today. This was too much. He pulled his covers over his head. He went over his conversations from the day. He had talked to people like, six times. Normally it was two, and only to Julie. Mercutio had told her they were dating to make him mad but - he couldn’t help but think - what if they were? Tybalt shook his head. No. Nope. Not at all. That was not a thought he was willing to think. He tried to push all thoughts of him away. And yet, as he drifted off to sleep, he pictured his soft brown curls and teasing smile anyway.


End file.
